The goal of this shared instrumentation proposal is to develop effective small animal imaging capabilities in the Wisconsin Institutes for Medical Research (WIMR), specifically to implement innovative preclinical ultrasound and photoacoustic imaging capabilities. We are respectfully requesting funds to purchase the Visualsonics Vevo(R) LAZR Photoacoustic Imaging system, with transducers and supporting equipment that will enable superficial and deep imaging of tumors and other disease models, physiological monitoring, and effective high speed recording of perfusion, strain, and molecular tagging agents. This high-resolution, micro imaging system was devised specifically for non-invasive small animal research. It can deliver in vivo visualization of structures at the embryonic level through the adult mouse in real time and has the ability to perform longitudinal studies of disease progression and regression. With resolution of anatomical and physiological structures down to 30 microns and the ability to visualize image-guided needle injection and extraction, microcirculatory and cardiovascular blood flow assessments, the system has applications in many different disciplines that use the mouse, rat or other small animals for its model system. WIMR based investigators of 13 major projects and 8 minor projects describe the integration of the array-based ultrasound and photoacoustic system into their research. The Vevo(R) LAZR not only bolsters existing studies, but also provides exciting and important new information, combining quantitative imaging with advanced biological assessments to monitor progression/regression of disease and effectiveness of therapeutics. Comprehensive educational and marketing plans will inform researchers throughout the UW medical school and campus on ways that the system could enhance their own research. A business model that includes modest user fees and a strong institutional commitment from the Medical Physics department, the Carbone Cancer Center, and the School of Medicine and Public Health assures the system will continue to benefit researchers for the lifetime of the instrument.